Eternal Goodbyes
by Hannarrhh
Summary: When Jane is fading, Henry has to say his goodbyes.


**Eternal Goodbyes**

_**Information:**_

_Based on: The Tudors/TV Show_

_About: King Henry VIII/Jane Seymour_

_Blurb: Henry and Jane say their final goodbyes as the time for Jane's death nears._

_POV: Henry_

_No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Looking down at her pale face illuminated by soft moonlight, I felt my heart ache. I didn't want to lose her. On the day we said '<em>I do<em>', she became mine and not even the Lord himself could take her away from me.

I finally let my tears go as I gazed upon her beautiful face which was covered with a light sheen of dew. I didn't care about my reputation as King of England anymore. I would gladly give it all up just to live forever with the love of my life and our precious son.

She slowly lifted her petite hand to my face when she caught sight of my tears.

"Don't cry," she murmured me quietly, "You need to be strong for our country, for Edward."

I shook my head mutely as I reached for her hand. I began to stroke her hand and gently pressed my lips to the back.

"Don't go." I begged, the tears running freely now, "Just because you have done everything I asked of you, don't leave me now."

I reached across slowly to smooth some of her fine blonde hair away from her brow, "You are the star in my dark, dark world."

I looked skyward, "Please God, in your deepest mercies, please don't take my Queen away from me. My son _needs _his mother, and I _need _my sweet, sweet Jane."

I looked upon her magnificent face that could belong not even to an angel.

* * *

><p>I gazed longingly at her sleeping face. Forever to sleep. Forever to dream of the life she should have had with our beloved son. I prayed every minute of the day previous for her miraculous recovery. Yet, my prayers were not answered. How could the almighty Lord take away my forever. He was supposed to be mercyful and kind, not heartless and despicable.<p>

I took her hand gently and hoped that she would find eternal happiness at heaven's door. I felt a small presence in the near empty church that was my only love's final resting place.

I looked over to find my son, Edward, being cradled by my eldest daughter, Mary. She was crying openly as she held her baby brother. My Edward looked up at me with wide eyes that he and his mother shared. The small tufts of blonde hair atop his tiny head showed me that he would definatly follow in her miraculous footsteps and be a wonderful ruler of our country.

I took him gently in my arms, and barely noticed when my daughter bowed to me and left us alone.

Nine days. That was all it took. For the Lord to figure out that now I had a son, I would have no need for my beloved. He was wrong. She was my life, she made it worth living.

I find myself looking back to the exact time she told my - with the most extraordinary smile on her face - that she was with child.

* * *

><p><em> "I see you're eating quail's eggs again sweetheart," I said with a slight hint of confusion, "Did you not have those yesterday?"<em>

_ We were sat together eating our luncheon in one of the smaller drawing rooms._

_ "Yes, your Majesty. I seem to have developed a fondness for them." she smiled._

_ After a mere moment of hesitation, I replied, "A _special_ fondness?"_

_ "Well indeed. For some puzzling reason, I desire quail's eggs over everything else."_

_ "Leave," I commanded the servants in the room as it dawned on me what she was really saying, "I think you're with child." I stated when the servants had left the room._

_ She looked up at my with those large blue eyes and said, "I am."_

_ Throwing down my napkin, I walked over and knelt next to her chair. The smile on her face said it all. This time I was sure it would be a little boy. I pulled her face down gently and pressed my lips to hers._

* * *

><p>Now, I looked down at what was left of the family I had always dreamed of. Tears dripped off my face and onto my son's. I wiped them off softly and he gripped my thumb in his tiny hands.<p>

Even though I knew I would never find happiness like my time with Jane again, I had to be strong.

I am King Henry Tudor VIII and _that_, was my eternal goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>AN; hai:) thank you for reading, drop me a review with your thoughts :D this is my first fanfiction so all feedback is welcome - please no hate :'( if it's not your cup of tea, don't drink it;) thanks xxx  
>P.S; a link to the banners I created for this story is on my profile :)<br>_


End file.
